The Change
by mkatem
Summary: Bella lives with her Mom and Phil. After her recent break up with Edward and just getting out of a zombie state she moves back home to Forks, to her werewolf friends. What happens when shes imprinted on, and has a crazy vamp after her? First fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I never wanted to leave Forks but the day that Renée left Charlie I had a choice. Either go with the reckless teenage soul who couldn't survive without me, or stay with the one who emotionally needed me. At that time it was the hardest decision I've had to make, but I chose. I packed my bags and headed off to Arizona with Renée. I was only seven when we left, and no seven year old should have to make that decision. Sure I visited Charlie for the nine summers after that but I guess I sort of just didn't like the hassle and having to leave the few friends I had in Arizona for the summers. Or at least that's what I told myself.

But then suddenly it all changed. Renée met Phil, and it was love at first sight. I mean sure he was cool in a 10 years younger than my mom sort of way. All too quickly they moved in together, or should I say "We" moved in together. Then we traveled because of his baseball career, and at one point we ended up in Buffalo. That's when the road of life I was on hit a ditch, the Cullen's . The most beautiful people I had ever laid my eyes on. Flawless appearances, heartbreakingly gorgeous, and of course Edward. He was the love of what I thought was my existence but apparently wasn't. We didn't share each other's same opinions, and he left me and shattered my heart and soul into a millions pieces while doing so. But according to him if he changed me into what he was I would be completely soulless. So I guess it's good that he left me in a zombie state, with no reason to move on. Renée of course didn't see what was wrong she saw it as a little high school fling; Oh Renée my naive clueless Mother. Two months into the zombie state she snapped threatening me with therapy or a mental facility. That's when I cracked I knew if anyone heard the story of my love life with a vampire, I would be royally screwed and strapped into a white jacket that let me hug myself. So I made a deal I told Renée it was the memory of him was in the house we lived in. I told her a change of scenery would fix me up. And that's how I got here, how every many thousands of miles up in the air on my way to Seattle, on my way home.

I smiled down at the green forest from my first class window seat courtesy of Phil, and I thought of the last time I was in Forks.

_Flashback_

_"I'm goanna miss you Bella." A fifteen year old Embry had a sad expression plastered on his face. We were standing on first beach the waves were crashing against the sand. _

_"Em I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back next summer." I was holding back tears when Embry pulled me into a bear hug then released me._

_"Bells" Jacobs newly deepened voice rung out I turned with a smile, he looked just as sad as Em if not more._

_"Jakey." I pulled him into the tightest hug I could manage, the tears in my eye threating to spill over._

_"It's just not going to be the same without you bells," Jake said. "You're my best friend."_

_"Hey man!" Embry yelled in protest, Jacob rolled his eyes._

_"Speaking of best friends where's Qu-" I was cut off by being tackled by russet skinned boy. "Quil you're going to get sand in my hair." I whined. I looked up at him still lying under him, his eyes were puffy it looked like he'd been crying. "Oh Quil" the tears started to spill down my cheeks. _

_"Belly," Quil brushed the tears and sand out of my face his deep brown eyes bore into mine. My heart beat quickened._

_"Hey Quil, do you think you could get off my daughter." I looked up and saw Charlie; I hadn't heard the cruiser pull up. Quil jumped of me and pulled my up by my hand. I smiled at my dad who returned it. "Ready to go?" My dad asked._

_ "Yeah but I left my back pack on the drift wood down there." I pointed a little bit down the beach. _

_"We'll get it." Embry and Jacob said at the same time. "Come on Charlie let's let Quill and Bella say goodbye." Embry winked at Quil and me. I guess everyone knew we both liked each other. Quil walked me around the other side of the cruiser to the passenger seat._

_"Well I guess this is goodbye," I said._

_"I guess so," Quil said back. We stood like there for a few seconds. Deciding nothing was going to happen I pulled open the door to the cruiser a large russet hand slammed it shut and pushed my back to the car, Quil's warm lips were on mine I dropped the bag I had on my shoulder and brought my hands up to his face, after what felt like only a few seconds Quil pulled away and pressed his lips lightly to mine one more time. He pulled his hand from my hair. _

_"I knew you were going to miss me." I said breathless._

_"How could I not." He answered. "Oh and you have sand in your hair." He smiled his usually cocky smile._

_"Well maybe if someone didn't tackle me." I said back._

_"I didn't tackle you, I fell." He stated._

_"Sure, sure. I'll try and remember that" I rolled my eyes._

_He just smiled._

_"Chief approaching." Quil whispered in my ear, and then pulled away._

_"Ready now Bells." Jake said winking, Embry smacked him over the head, I mouthed a thank you. Charlie just looked at us confused and rolled his eyes, clueless Daddy's. _

_"We don't wanna miss you plane, your mom will skin me." Charlie said._

_"Bye guys." I said pulling Jake, Embry, and Quil into one last big hug .I picked up the bag I dropped next to the car. I hopped in the car and pulled the door shut. Charlie pulled away leaving me with that last memories of my friends. And my last memory of Quil._

_End flashback_

"Miss, Miss?" I snapped out of the flashback to look up at the flight attendant. "We will be landing in 5 minutes can you buckle your seatbelt please." I felt blood rushing to my cheeks embarrassed of my daze.

"Of course." I said I clipped the safety belt tight, and looked out the window once more. I smiled, I was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone or anyone who reads this I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own twilight and if I did I wouldn't be here writing FanFiction but this would be how the story actually went. Thank you for everyone who read this just a warning I plan on making this at least 100,000 words so be warned! ********_-MkateM_**

Quil POV

"That damn leech!" Paul's voice echoed off the thousands of trees in the woods behind Sam's and Emily's.

"What the hell does she want?" Jacob asked to no one in particular, because none of us really knew what she wanted.

"Think about it guys, she showed up this month, what has changed since then?" Embry was always the one with questions. But I had to think what had changed? Leah and Seth joined us. It became my third month with the pack, seven days ago. We really didn't know what was new. We'd been chasing after some fire haired demon spawn for the past month. So we really hadn't been in town. The Cullen's came by for the yearly visit to renew the treaty about a month ago. I was still deep in thought when Seth came trotting into the woods smiling. Why is he always so happy all the time? Before I could ask Paul as always, had to open up his big trap.

"Well Seth's voice is cracking; maybe it's like a mating call for the blood suckers." Paul chuckled at his own joke Jake and Embry joined in. Seth just glared.

"Is there something you needed to tell us Seth, you seem awful happy." Sam asked shooting the laughing guys a glare. Seth had a mischievous glint in his eye before he continued.

"Uh no it's nothing; just a family friend back in town is all." I could see him hold back a laugh.

"Whatever." Paul said rolling his eyes "I'm hungry and I know Emily baked muffins."

The mention of food seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Mmmm muffins." I head Jarred mutter before he yelled, "Last one back to the house is a Paul." Then he took of through the trees to our home away from home.

"Hey what's wrong with being me?" Paul yelled while running after him.

Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled most likely thinking more about Emily than the muffins and took off into a faster jog in-between the trees.

"Well we wouldn't want to end up being a Paul." Jake said shoving Embry and they ran off as well, which only left me and Seth.

"So… family friend huh?" I asked Seth who was still standing there smiling.

"Hmm? Oh yeah you'll see her at the bonfire tonight."

"Really? Wait is it Jake's older sister?" Rachel could have come down from college to see Paul.

"Nope. But you'll see, she's hot maybe she'll get you out of your funk." Seth said chuckling.

"We'll unless she's my imprint that's not going to happen." I had been in a mood lately. I had been rejecting the wolf I didn't want to shift anymore, and it wasn't just wearing on me… it was on the pack too. So needless to say they've been trying to cheer me up. Hell they even got a freaken stripper to come out of a birthday cake for my eighteenth birthday and I was still in a mood. The only thing I could think about was a brown haired chocolate eyed girl, but that was three years ago I'm sure Bella Swan has moved on from one little kiss.

"No dude, trust me she's your type." Seth said winking. I shot him a confused look that he ignored. "Come on I'm hungry." He said slapping my shoulder before sprinting back to the house. And for once and weeks I had a true smile on my face, I had a good feeling about tonight.

'Why did I have a good feeling about tonight' I thought in my head as I pushed my way through the unusually crowded beach, seems the guys got out of hand inviting people. Hell I even saw a few pale faces. I looked over the crowd. This was easy considering I'm 6'6'' and everyone else is unusually short compared to me. I spotted Jake and the guys around a fire pit they must have made I pushed through the crowd to them.

=3=

"What up with all the pale faces?" Paul asked no one in particular. He rolled his eyes at a blonde who was obviously eye fucking him.

"I don't know man, they like to crash our parties too much." Said Jared

"Must want to see what's in the water." I looked up to spot Charlie the only pale face who knew our not so little hairy secret, and the only pale face we wanted here.

"Hey Charlie!" I said before jumping up to hug him. As I pulled away he gave me a questioning glance.

"That wouldn't be beer in that cup would it?" He asked gesturing to the red cup I left lying on the drift wood I was sitting on before.

"Uh no sir Chief, just soda." I said giving him my best smile.

"Mhhhmm." He said rolling his eyes. "Speaking of terrible liars where's Bell-." Before I could hear him finish I was tackled by some unknown force that took me off guard and knocked me into the sand, before my wolf could react. I looked into the eyes of the girl who was now on top of me, and my heart skipped a beat. I looked into her deep brown eyes and my wolf settled, I settled on this one girl. I felt the ties I had to this earth of friends, family, and my old life snap. Instead millions of steel cables attached me to this one girl, my love, my life, my eternity. A cocky smile spread across her beautiful face and she said the three words that I knew would later be retold to our kids and their kids in our life story that was sure to be interesting.

"Sorry, I fell." The girl said then smiled even bigger, than it clicked. My heart stopped, Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Author note; I don't own anything blah blah.**

Bella POV

'_We have now landed at Seattle International Airport. The weather it 68 degrees and sunny have a nice visit.' _The Flight attendants voice rang through the airplane I unclipped my seatbelt and pulled my bag out from under the comfy leather first class chair. I pulled myself to the isle and popped open the overhead bin, I grabbed my duffle and put it on the floor. Then I reached up for my suit case and pulled; it didn't budge. _'Great, just my luck, it's jammed.' _I pulled again it barely moved. I came to the conclusion it was mocking me. I scoweled.

"Fuck you too, god damn airplane, god damn bag." I muttered to myself. I pulled again before I heard a thick southern accent, it made my stomach twist but I knew it wasn't Jazz.

"Can I give you a hand miss?" The confident voice rung out.

"Yes please, it decided to hate me." I turned to my rescuer, and I saw the familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here Laurent?" I snapped out the question. Inside I was still happy to see him.

I saw his perfect brown face turn up to a smile. He got my bag lose and set it at my feet, I snatched it up along with my duffle.

"Come on darlin', I'm just here to give ya'll a message." He said with his fake accent before his voice dropped lower without the accent. "Walk with me and I won't make that nice business lady my next meal." He nodded towards a lady waiting for the plane to clear out. I snorted and rolled my eyes I knew he wouldn't harm anyone. Not here anyway. Weather he'd admit it or not he was an okay vampire. I grabbed my bags and started walking forward. He was just standing there watching me.

"Are you coming or not." I snapped at him. He just smiled. We walked off the plain to the gate before he spoke again.

"The weather here isn't as nice as Arizona or New York."

"Drop the fucking chit-chat what the hell do you want Laurent?"

"Wow feisty, but what's with the language darling? I thought Eddy preferred his lady's proper."

"Well I'm not his lady anymore Laurent, and you know that." I said with a roll of my eyes. He just smiled.

"The Cullen's leaving you did you some good darling, Emmett would be proud that you don't let vampires push you around anymore."

"How are they?" I asked he was staying in Alaska with the Denali's. He had to see the Cullen's quite a bit.

"I can't tell you that. They don't even know I'm here, not even the Pixie." I smiled at the name for Alice.

"Then why are you here Laurent?"

"Victoria." He said the word solemnly.

"The Cullen's can't get a good look at what she wants."

"But you and I both know she's what she wants." This wasn't the first time I saw him without the Cullen's knowledge my mind floated back to the first time I saw him. It was about a month after the Cullen's left.

_Flashback _

_I was home alone…again. Renée was out with Phil, I didn't blame them I wouldn't want to stay home with the girl who didn't show any form of emotion. I was in my room, in my chair, my back to the open window wishing I was anywhere but there. I missed my whole family I didn't even notice when Laurent came through my window and was standing behind me until he spoke._

_"Good evening Bella." I screamed and fell off the chair I was sitting on. The light to my room came on. I looked up at the stranger and my heart dropped, Laurent. _

_"Please d-don't kk- kill me." I pleated. Laurent scoffed I looked at his face he seemed appalled._

_"Why would I want to kill you Bella?" His smooth voice questioned._

_"Because Ed-Ed he killed your leader." _

_"Oh that? I never like James anyway." He frowned, and then before I could blink he had me on my bed and he was in my chair. I gasped at the quick movements._

_"Sorry darling you looked cold on the floor."_

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I know the Cullen's…" He paused when I flinched. "I know they left you here and it wasn't a very good decision, I wanted to make sure you were okay." _

_"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped it was more emotion than I showed in weeks._

_"Because you've been in a zombie state for a month and a certain red head is after you."_

_"Vic-Victoria?" My blood froze over Why would she be after me I didn't do anything to her, wait but He did._

_Laurent must have seen everything click._

_"Yes it's because of what your mate did. She wants mate for mate to cause him equal pain."_

_I shuttered internally. "But I'm not his mate anymore he left me, he left me. I started to sob. In seconds Laurent was in front of me. _

_"Darling please don't cry I can't stand when women cry." I giggled a bit at that and put my hand to my mouth. Did I just laugh?_

_"Why are you being so nice?" I asked him. "And how come you haven't eaten me yet?" He chuckled at my questions. _

_"Number one I've been living up north with the Denali coven so I have maintained a better life style so your blood doesn't appeal to me as much anymore, and second you're the only human that hasn't feared my kind. I haven't told a soul but I have a gift I know you're destined for greatness all you need to do is to recover and I plan to help you." I smiled up at him. "Now you won't see me all the time you need to learn how to walk on your own, but you will need to keep up this comatose act."_

_"Why do I need to keep this up?" I started to get confused._

_"Because you're going to live with your father and your mother won't let you unless you keep this up. Now I will keep an eye on you all the time you need to recover yourself I want this act to be just that, an act. You can expect me once every two days."_

_"Thank you." I said smiling._

_"Get better Bella."_

_He kept his promise I saw him every two days and we became friends until Renée caved and said she would let me live with Charlie then he said it had to be goodbye for a while._

_End Flashback._

"Bella darling, where'd you go?" Laurent looked worried.

"Just an old memory, I'm fine. What about Victoria, Laurent."

"She followed you here darling?"

"What?! No I have to leave she could go after Charlie and everyone at home and-"

"Shhh don't yell that's what I've come to tell you you'll be fine we aren't the only species that can't go against a vampire and win."

"What aren't you telling me Laurent?" I shot him a glare.

"Well darling there are these things called Werewolf's they kind of exist too."

"Not funny Laurent." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not joking darling you there destined to cross paths with yours."

"What? Who are they?" I was more than shocked.

"Well do you remember the legends you were told as a child they're true. Just know they can protect you."

"Wait how will I know what they look like as humans? Are they like mean and old, or hairy?"

Laurent laughed, "Hardly they are Native American teenagers that look more like men on steroids, quite good looking. I'm sure they're not hard to miss. Now Darling I don't feel like playing meeting the dad today so we have to part here." I looked up I hadn't noticed how far we walked we were right by luggage pick up. I smiled I turned to him with my arms open, like it or not he was probably my best friend. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, just as I was about to pull away he whisper in my ear. "Remember darling the offer on joining me in this life still stands."

"I'll think about it." I lied.

He smiled, "No you won't. Bye darling take care" I waved, then I turned around. The crowded airport parted a little and I saw my dad looking out of place in all the suits, adorned in his plaid shirt and worn jeans. He already had my last two bags at his feet.

"Dad!" I yelled I walked towards him and pulled him in a hug he squeezed me tightly.

"Bells I missed you, kid. Come on we'll talk in the car."

We walked out of the airplane to the cruiser he put my bags in and we headed down the long road to forks we talked about the past four years he avoided asking me about boyfriends and we sat in comfortable silence until we were about 20 minutes outside of Forks.

"So uh Bells you look good." Charlie blushed I knew what he wanted to ask.

"I feel better dad just getting away from the house did me good." He smiled

"That's good Bells, really good." He looked out the window and took a sip of the coke he picked up at a gas station just outside of Seattle.

"So uh how are the guys? They hit a growth spurt yet?" I asked remembering always being taller than Jake, Em, and Quil. As soon as I got the last part out Charlie started a coughing fit. I looked over at him wide eyed. He held up a finger telling me to wait a second. I waited as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry it went down the wrong pipe. They're uh fine, they're on a camping trip up north with Sam Uley, and yeah they grew they're like 6 foot now."

"Really? That's not fair." I fake pouted I was only 5'3'' on a good day.

"Yeah well must be something in the water in La Push. Billy said they should be back in two weeks at most and there having an end of summer campfire then, so you can see them."

"Sweet." I was a little disappointed I'd have to spend the last bit of summer alone but I could manage.

I spent the next two weeks looking for a job and getting settled in, I cooked for Charlie every night and just hung out. The day of when the guys should get back Charlie told me I could Call the Uley's place and ask for one of the guys to tell them I'm back I smiled and typed in the number on the home phone I waited 2 rings later I heard a deep voice pick up it reminded me of Jake when he was fourteen.

"Hello Uley residence." The voice said.

"Umm Hi this is Bella Swan, Charlie told me to call to see if I could get one of the guys and-"

"Bella!" The voice excitedly.

"Hi, uh Jake?"

The deep voice laughed.

"Sorry no its Seth Clearwater." I smiled I remembered Seth he was like the little brother I never had.

"Sethy!" I yelled, "How are you I miss you."

"I'm good your guys pick on me a lot without you here, but I'm good"

"Well I just have to kick there asses then." I said smiling. "Are you going to be at the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see you Bella; I miss my nice big sister. Oh and I know Quil misses you." I smiled at that.

"I miss you too Seth, I'll see you tonight. Oh and don't tell the guys I called I wanna surprise them." Or just Quil, I said to myself.

"Sure thing Bells see you tonight."

"See you tonight Seth."

I hung up the phone and raced up the stairs to the shower I was going to look hot and then kick there asses for being mean to Seth. I didn't even know where to find them or what they'd think of me but what I did know is that I missed Quil too, a lot.

=3=

The cruiser made the familiar crunching sound as we pulled into the familiar parking lot for First beach. I opened the door and hopped out the beach was more crowded than I remembered.

"Hey Bells I'm going to go find Billy, are you going to go look for the guys?" Charlie asked me.

"In a bit," I said "I'm going to go wander to the bathroom first and maybe get a drink."

"No beer." Charlie said pointing at me.

"Okay. I'll just get a wine cooler." I smiled and winked at Charlie he scowled. I turned around and wandered to the bathrooms. After making my way through the thick crowed beach, I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I smiled at myself I had on a deep blue short sleeved V-neck with dark denim daisy dukes and black tom's. My hair hung down in its usual brown curls and my eyes really popped with the silver eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara, Alice got me for my last birthday. I smiled even wider thinking of the pixie like sister I used to have. After using the rest room and washing my hands, I wandered back out to the crowed beach.

I didn't know where to look for the guys so I wandered to where we used to have the campfires. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings until I ran into a warm muscled chest. I looked up at a pair of pretty blue eyes and a heart breaking smile.

"Omigod. I'm so sorry I'm a klutz." I said managing my best smile. It must have worked the stranger smiled wider back at me.

"No it's okay, I'd be happy to be run down by a gorgeous girl any day."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Thanks." I said.

"I'm Mike." He said holding out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"Mike!" Two more guys ran up behind him.

"Well hello, I'm Ben." A well-built Asian boy said.

"Tyler." The good looking black boy held up his hand.

"I'm Bella." I said

"Do you wanna come join us at our fire?" Tyler asked.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "I'm actually looking for my friends."

"Oh what are their names I can help you find them." Mike smiled again and my heart melted a little.

"Uhh Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call." As the names fell off my lips I saw all of them noticeably whiten.

"Those guys are your friends?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." I said giving them a confused look.

"There 6 foot something, really tan, scary?" Tyler questioned.

I giggled a bit at the scary part these guys didn't know scary. "Yeah or so I've heard."

"What do you mean so I've heard?" Mike looked confused.

"I moved away when I was 14 and they were my best friends I just moved back 2 weeks ago and haven't seen them yet."

"Oh well that's cool, but be careful those guys have changed they're in a gang now." Ben said still looking freaked out

I stifled a laugh. "Thanks for the warning but I can take care of myself. So uhh do you know where they are?"

"Uhh yeah just go that way a bit and there the huge guys around the fire." Tyler said pointing behind him.

"Thanks." I said and started walking in the direction of where the guys were supposed to be. "I'll see you later Mike!" I yelled to the good looking guy I left behind me he flashed me another heart breaking smiled and waved.

After pushing my way through a crowd I saw what must be the guys sitting all around the bonfire, and holy shit they were huge. I stood there awe struck as I saw a god like guy sit down on the bench and start talking to his friends. I heard one of them call him Quil and my heart sped up. Quil? As in my Quil? I smiled and looked around at the rest of the guys I spotted Seth he still had his boyish good looks, I decided I wanted to surprise them so I waited for an opening and finally got it when Charlie came up to them and Quil got up to hug him and idea quickly spouted in my head. I slid off my shoes grabbed them in one hand and as soon as he was out in the open I ran as fast as I could and tackled him with all my might. We both fell to the sand and I flashed him my sexist smile and looked into those deep Brown eyes and my heart swelled I shook myself out of my daze and flashed him a smirk. Then I said the same words he said to me the last time we were on this beach.

"Sorry I fell." I saw his eye widen in surprise and I smiled even bigger at the gorgeous man, Quil Ateara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note; Sorry had computer troubles, thank you for all the amazing reviews and hits. Please R&R.**

**Still don't own Twilight….Still trying to steal it…..**

Quil POV

I was still drunk on the girl on top of me, this with the combined after feeling of the imprint made me hardly noticed where we were… until Bella was pulled off of me. My wolf let out a growl. I stopped it when I saw it was Jake my fellow brother pulling her off into a hug. I got up and glared at Jake who had Bella in a tight embrace. A couple of the guys shot curious looks at me.

"Jake hun, can't breathe!" Bella choked out. Before I could remove Jake's arms Embry stole her.

"Can't be crushing the best friend." Embry chased Jacob then pulled Bella into thankfully a gentler hug. I couldn't help but growl when I looked around at my pack mates and saw they were all checking her out. I was just about to pull her away again when of course as always, Paul stepped in.

"Bella! I missed you." He pulled her in a hug and grazed her boob and her ass in the process… I was a mess, every one of my pack mates was feeling up my imprint. I let out another growl about to take out Paul when Bella handled it herself.

"Uh hey," she said a small confused smile graced her face." Yeah I don't know you." She continued.

"Nope!" said Paul with a shit eating grin. "But you're hot, and all so huggable." Bella let out a un-lady like snort.

"Well thanks ummm…" she trailed off hoping to get a name but before he could Seth stepped in.

"That's Paul, we don't like him but we let him hang around cause he's boneing Jake's sister." Bella stared immediately cracking up.

"Oh Seth, I see you sense of humor has changed for the better." She hugged him and thankfully he returned the hug in a very brotherly like manor. Jake and Paul glared at Seth but he didn't notice. Bella turned back to Paul.

"Better be careful with what girls you hit on I happen to have Rachel's number on my cell." Bella smirked and Paul's eyes widened a little bit.

"How'd you know Seth was talking about Rachel?" Embry asked curious as always.

"I really hope he's not talking about Rebecca I don't think her husband would appreciate that." She said with a smirk.

"Uh yeah, I mean sorry, I just uhhh…." Paul was stuttering not used to being stood up to by a girl who couldn't weight more than 100 pounds soaking wet.

"So…" I awkwardly started, "When did you get back to the rainiest state."

The boys looked at me with a, 'Why are you being so awkward look?' But thankfully Bella ignored my awful attempt a good conversation.

"I got back two weeks ago." Bella responded I raised my eye brows as did Jake and Embry.

"Then why are we seeing you just now?" Jake asked

"Uhh you were camping, remember?" Bella responded looking around waiting for a reaction to say otherwise.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Sam being the pack leader, helped with the cover.

Bella the sweet girl just smiled with all of the weirdness and didn't really push our obvious strange behavior.

"So Bell how bout' a drink?" Embry asked her.

She obviously looked around for Charlie before Seth said he was on the other end of the beach with Billy.

"Have any beer." She asked us.

My eyes obviously widened along with Embry and Jake's but the rest of the guys whom hardly knew the sweet innocent girl gave her a full red cup and sat down. Bella being the close to me sat down and smiled up at me, so I sat down next to her. My heart clenched. The topics of conversation ranged from what was happening with us while she'd been gone and what had been her favored state to live in. Then finally the question that had been at the back of my mind all night came up, Jared the ever curious guy asked her before I had the chance.

"So Bella you haven't said anything about any guys, you obviously had to have dated?" Bella visibly flinched. Even without my super enhanced hearing that heard her heart speed up, I could tell that was a sore subject. Bella realized we were staring, so she wiped off any worried look on her face a smiled a perfect smile.

"I dated around; there was this guy in Boston though. He was pretty serious. But his family moved away and he decided a long distance relationship just wouldn't "work" for him." Bella emphasize the word "work" with heavy sarcasm. She followed her answer by downing the rest of her beer. To stop the awkwardness that was fast approaching Jake stepped in.

"What a jack ass." He said

"Here, here" she raised her empty cup with agreement. I couldn't help but wonder that there was more to that story, the guy was more than a jackass he hurt her a lot more than any of us could realize. Embry's next question made me even more suspicious because of her response.

"What was his name." Embry asked.

Bella seeming more surprised than normal stuttered over the answer, "Uhhh L- L- Laurent Cu- Churchill. Yeah, Laurent Churchill." The way she responded made it seem like she was proud of her response. She kind of snickered too after she said the name.

"Okay…." Said Jake looking at her.

"Bell It's gettin' late kid time to go home." Charlie I could have sworn came out of virtually nowhere.

"Okay Ch- Dad, I'll meet you at the car." Charlie just grunted a response and swayed on his way to the cruiser; I knew he downed a few more beers with Billy.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys around." Bella said as she rose off the log and brushed the invisible sand from her legs.

"We'll see you at school right?" Seth asked her.

"No I still live in Forks. So I have to go to Forks High, Go Spartans" She mocked.

"I'm sure they'll take you anyway." She seemed kind of startled at my speaking from having said nothing the whole night.

"Well too late now, I start on Monday." Her big brown eyes looked up at mine and the imprinting bond around my heart tightened.

Bella smiled and cleared her throat, breaking our moment.

"Okay, hugs?" She asked.

Jake and Embry picked her up one by one in a tight embrace, Bella hugged Seth. She shook both Sam's and Jared's hands and very obviously avoided Paul all together. She finally turned to me and welcomed the hug. Bella smelt like flowers and the ocean; Beauty and Home. A spark of electricity went through me and I took a sharp breath in. I knew she felt it too because she mirrored my reaction. She smiled a gorgeous smile up at me and I couldn't help smile back down.

*HONK* The loud sharp noise coming from the police cruiser pulled us apart. Charlie was flailing wildly in the passenger seat trying to put on his seatbelt and in the process hit the horn.

"I better go before he accidently starts the sirens." Bella said with a fond smile in her father's direction it was obvious she missed him.

I let her go even though it hurt I told myself because I had the strength to do it, to let her go. But mainly it was because the lights on top of the cruiser stated to light up shy of the actual siren. She walked across the sand to her Father's car flip flops in hand. As she walked she turned and smiled back with a wave of the hand lacking flip flops. I smiled.

A sharp memory took me back to the last time on this beach when I was in the same position; watching the girl I love walk away. But this time I knew she'd come back. So I let her go and I waved, with one thought on my mind along with the smile on my face.

'I'm so screwed'

=3=

_**Sorry Again that it took so long to update but I did just write five more chapters including this one… So the more you review the more I might be persuaded to update faster. (Yes I'm holding chapters hostage;) ) **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**-mkatem-**_


End file.
